Ella
by Pascuala Son
Summary: Una niña. La razón por la que Trunks se encontraba completamente fuera de sí cuestionándose su cordura era una niña pequeña. Se sentía atrapado y con aquella mirada penetrante siguiéndole sin importar a donde fuera, sin importar cuanto gritara por ayuda nadie vendría porque estaba solo. Reto "arañitas" de Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball


Summary:

Una niña. La razón por la que Trunks se encontraba completamente fuera de sí cuestionándose su cordura era una niña pequeña. Se sentía atrapado y con aquella mirada penetrante siguiéndole sin importar a donde fuera, pero no importaba cuanto gritara por ayuda porque a pesar de estar rodeado de personas sabía que al final estaba solo. Reto "arañitas" de Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragón Ball.

Aclaro que Dragon Ball no me pertenece.

* * *

─¿Qué tienes Trunks? Has estado muy raro todo el rato.─ preguntó un Goten de 17 años, a su mejor amigo, preocupado por él.

Trunks dudó en contestar, no sabía si debía contarle todo por lo que había pasado últimamente.

─¿Sabes? A veces tengo miedo porque sin importar que tan fuerte sea hay cosas a las que mis puños no pueden golpear.─ confesó finalmente.

─Vamos tío debes estar bromeando ¿a qué le puede temer alguien tan fuerte como tú? Eres un saiyajin. Si tu padre te escuchara te golpearía en toda la cara.─ bromeó a su lado dándole un pequeño y amistoso golpe con su puño en el hombro del mayor. Goten tenía una enorme sonrisa que reconfortaba, así que Trunks intentó sonreírle de vuelta, pero la sensación de que le vigilaban no disminuía.

El hijo de Vegeta no sabía si se estaba volviendo loco o si el miedo y la paranoia le estaban consumiendo. Pero desde la primera vez que habló con ella siempre sentía su penetrante mirada sobre él.

─Sí, creo que tienes razón.─ respondió.

...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esa pequeña niña se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia frente a Trunks.

Al verla, todas las señales de alerta y de peligro resonaron adentro de su cabeza. Él sólo quería gritar, llorar, huir. Pero sus piernas no le respondían, su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el terror que estaba experimentando.

Uno pensaría que después de años y años entrenando, estaría preparado para cualquier cosa. Pero ella le daba una asquerosa sensación de intranquilidad, que con el tiempo fue evolucionando convirtiéndose en pánico, ansiedad, miedo. No podía ni siquiera pensar racionalmente cuando ella aparecía. Allí estaba viendo como ella daba lentos pasos hacia él.

No. No me toques. Aléjate.

En ese instante quiso gritar, pero ella levantó sus brazos, metió su mano izquierda en la boca del semisaiyajin para ahogar su grito. Trunks gritaba o al menos eso intentaba provocando ruidos sin sentido llenos de terror, mientras movía su rostro de un lado a otro bruscamente suplicándole que sacara la mano de su boca y que se fuera, sentía que las lágrimas correrían en cualquier momento libremente por su cara, a pesar de todo intentaba controlarse.

Entonces ella empezó a acariciar el rostro frente suyo con la mano derecha. Sus dedos tenían las uñas bastante largas y estaban muy fríos, contrastaban con la sudorosa piel por la que se paseaban lentamente. Al hijo de Vegeta se le puso la piel de gallina ante el contacto, cada vello en su cuerpo se erizó haciéndole estremecer. Los pequeños y palidos labios de la niña esbozaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella parecía estarse burlando de la miseria de Trunks. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, él dejó de luchar y sencillamente dejó fluir sus lágrimas de impotencia, en toda su vida jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable, odiaba esa horrible sensación.

─No llores hermano. Los hombres no lloran. ─susurró ella y desapareció.

...

Trunks al ver a esa pequeña niña sola en las calles quiso ayudarla. Ella buscaba a sus padres, estaba perdida.

─¡Mamá! ¡Papá!─ llamaba la pequeña entre lágrimas. El semisaiyajin puso mi mano sobre el hombro de la niña para calmarla, se agachó para quedar a su altura y le dijo que todo estaría bien.

Al ser tan pequeña él decidió ayudarla, no había nadie alrededor, así que suponiendo que no sería tan difícil conseguir a los padres de la pequeña ambos se pusieron a buscar sin éxito alguno. En un suspiro calló la noche sobre ellos, así que Trunks propuso que la niña se quedara en su casa, mañana podrían ir a donde la policía.

4

Entonces la ira que llevaba acumulada explotó y empezó a soltarle todo lo que llevaba adentro. Tanto tiempo dudando, tantas preguntas en su cabeza sin saber realmente ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Por qué de todas las personas justamente a él? ¿Era algo personal o simplemente lo hacía porque si? Todas sus dudas salieron a la luz en un instante.

─No.─ susurró ella en un tono de voz apenas audible.

Le supliqué que se apartara y dejara de seguirme, que me dejara en paz. Le pregunté por qué me molestaba ¿Por qué a mí?

─No te atrevas.

Le dije que la detestaba y la repudiaba, deseaba que desapareciera. No quería volver a verla nunca más.

─No lo digas.

─¡Te odio!─ le gritó Trunks con todo el rencor que había estado acumulando estos últimos días en lo más profundo de su alma.

Flor, ante la confesión del mayor, soltó un grito tan alto y tan agudo que por inercia el semisaiyajin llevo sus manos a sus orejas para proteger sus tímpanos.

─CÁLLATE. Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate.─ repitió varias veces como una desquiciada a la vez que se jalaba los cabellos dándole un aspecto más macabro todavía. Lágrimas caían por los bordes de sus ojos. Hasta que en medio de su ataque de histeria tropezó con una estantería tirando algunas cosas a la vez que desaparecía una vez más.

...

─Hey ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Trunks mientras seguían buscando a los padres de la pequeña.

─Dime Flor.─ respondió ella con una sonrisa.

─Ok Flor, mi nombre es Trunks.

...

Estaba desconcertado, aquel joven no estaba muy seguro de donde estaba, pero una sensación de intranquilidad recorría su cuerpo haciendo que estuviera muy alerta y algo paranoico.

El ambiente a su alrededor no era la gran cosa, sólo una habitación de forma circular con paredes de color azul claro, cuadros de cerámica blanca en el suelo, una mesa circular con dos sillas, una enorme ventana y una enorme puerta que combinaba.

─¿Qué estás haciendo Trunks?─ se escuchó una voz, que resonaba en la habitación, pero no había nadie alrededor. ─¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Acaso la falsa calma de estos días ha hecho que lo olvides? Tú no tienes que ser como ellos, Trunks. Vivir una vida pacífica en la tierra, es para los tontos humanos. Pero tú eres un saiyajin, sólo mátalos a todos para acabar con esta farsa.

─¡No!─ gritó Trunks molesto. ─¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo qué quieres?

Entonces un grito agudo hizo que Trunks se olvidara de todo lo que estaba pasando en ese instante porque ese no era cualquier grito. Era su madre quien había gritado.

...

Al llegar a casa Trunks le dijo a la niña que fuera con él a presentarse ante su madre. Al llegar al lugar de trabajo de su madre la vió muy ocupada y decidió dejarla en paz pero al voltearse se dio cuenta que la pequeña ya no estaba.

Trunks giró su cuerpo frenéticamente en todas las direcciones en busca de la pequeña, pero era inútil, ella ya no estaba. Él salió corriendo a buscarla por toda la corporación.

Con razón había perdido a sus padres, bastaba que le quitaras el ojo de encima para que ella despareciera sin dejar el más mínimo rastro, era experta en eso. Intentó buscarla por su ki pero no pudo sentir nada, tal vez como era tan pequeña su ki era muy débil.

La buscó por todas las instalaciones hasta que la vió frente a la puerta de la cámara de gravedad, donde se encontraba entrenando su padre.

─Con que aquí estabas.─ Dijo Trunks con una sonrisa, aliviado de haberla encontrado, mientras ella observaba la puerta fijamente como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Al oír la voz del mayor ella se giró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

─No debes alejarte así Flor.─ regañó Trunks, a lo que ella respondió con un puchero. El saiyajin no pudo evitar perdonarla enseguida acariciando sus cabellos, la pequeña era muy tierna ─ Descuida, sólo mantente a mi lado.

─¡Si!

Luego de aquella carrera, él le avisó a un par de empleadas de la casa a cerca de la presencia y corta estadía de la niña en esta, que luego de que su madre se desocupara le informaran de todo, ya que por experiencia personal sabía que era suicidio interrumpir a su madre cuando estaba tan ocupada como hoy.

...

─¡¿Quién demonios eres?!─ le gritó Trunks.

─Yo… Yo soy… Yo…─ siguió intentando decirlo, pero sin llegar a revelar su nombre jalándose los cabellos en desesperación. ─Mi nombre es… Ehh ¿Quién soy? ¿Cuál es mi nombre? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién eres tú?

Su cara, por Dios ¡Su cara! Había mutado completamente su expresión sombría y con un par de ojos azules enormes sin ningún brillo que me miraban fijamente como si me acusaran de algún crimen.

...

Algo se ha caído.

El ruido ha despertado a Trunks repentinamente. Se sobresalta levantándose bruscamente de la cama, preparado para pelear en cualquier momento, se encuentra agitado como si hubiera despertado de una horrible pesadilla, algo paranoico mira a su alrededor, no hay nada fuera de lugar.

Él suda frío, tiene que repirar profundamente una y otra vez para calmarse. Intenta recordar con que estaba soñando, pero su mente está en blanco. Voltea hacia el reloj colocado en la mesa de noche que marcaba las 3:00 am.

Escucha pasos afuera y abre un poco la puerta para ver a quien pertenecen, no vaya ser un espíritu maligno o algo parecido ¿En qué esta pensando? Si fuera un monstruo del más allá podría derrotarlo fácilmente, él es un saiyajin después de todo.

Al asomarse al pasillo ve a la pequeña Flor caminando por este ¿Qué estará buscando a esta hora de la madrugada? Probablemente vaya al baño.

Pero sólo hay una forma de estar seguro.

Trunks sale de su cuarto y la sigue tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, para no despertar a nadie. Flor no nota su presencia y sigue caminando por los largos pasillos de la enorme corporación capsula mientras el semisaiyajin la sigue detrás sin lograr alcanzarla. Pero entonces ella entra a la habitación de sus padres.

¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡Ese no es el baño!

Él prácticamente corre tras ella, por miedo a lo que pueda llegar a suceder si la pequeña llega a despertar al príncipe de la raza de los guerreros saiyajin.

-Flor sal de ahí.- susurra Trunks preocupado desde la puerta.

Su madre no estaba en la alcoba, sólo su padre durmiendo. Probablemente su madre seguía en su laboratorio trabajando, no sería nada raro, ya que cuando se proponía algo no descansaba hasta ver su trabajo completado.

La niña haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del semisaiyajin, avanza por el lugar hasta quedar al lado de Vegeta, ella se monta en la cama por el lado vacío y coloca sus pequeñas manitas alrededor del cuello del hombre y empieza a apretarlo con toda su fuerza. La expresión de la niña mutó completamente convirtiéndose en una sádica sonrisa de oreja a oreja con los ojos bien abiertos y empieza a resonar su risa contra las paredes del cuarto.

Trunks sin creer nada de lo que sus ojos veían actuó por puro instinto jalando los brazos del niña con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que le hiciera algún daño a su progenitor, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-¡Sueltalo!- exclamó en pánico desesperado.

Todo paso tan rápido que no recuerda nada más después de eso.

...

Después del intento por parte de Flor de asesinar a Vegeta, más específicamente el día siguiente, nadie recordaba a la pequeña Flor y todos actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Incluso su padre, a quien juraría que vió siendo ahorcado, aseguraba que no había pasado nada. Tal vez todo fue un sueño.

─Trunks─ escuchó a la pequeña canturrear su nombre detrás suyo. Él se volteó lentamente en pánico.

No.

No es cierto.

Sólo es un sueño.

Entonces ella se lanzó sobre el semisaiyajin para abrazarlo, pero él la empujó como un reflejo, tirándola al suelo.

─¿Trunks?─ la pequeña lo vio algo asustada desde el suelo sobándose por la caída.

─Trataste de asesinar a mi padre.─ él susurró.

─¿Qué?─ preguntó la niña confundida, creyendo haber escuchado mal, debido al bajo tono de voz que utilizó el mayor.

─¡Trataste de asesinar a mi padre!─ exclamó esta vez muy seguro de sus palabras. Señalando a la niña con su dedo índice.

─¿Qué tonterías dices? Eso no es cierto.─ dijo Flor levantándose del suelo acercándose a Trunks.

El semisaiyajin ardió en cólera ante la afirmación de Flor. Ella se estaba haciendo la tonta, mintiéndole descarada y sínicamente. Inconscientemente apretó su puño y en un instante lo dirigió a la cara de Flor, pero no consiguió pegarle. Lo intentó un par de veces más e incluso usó unas cuantas patadas pero ella esquivaba sus golpes a una velocidad que daba miedo.

Él no lo entendía, su cerebro simplemente no era capaz de asimilar lo que sucedía ante sus ojos ¿Cómo una niña tan pequeña era capaz de esquivar sus ataques? Nada tenía sentido. A pesar de que ya no entrenaba como antes él seguía siendo un saiyajin.

─¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo pegarte?- preguntó algo asustado, sin quitar su vista de encima de ella.

─¿Por qué quieres pegarme Trunks?─ preguntó con una voz que emitía dolor, pero el hijo de Vegeta sabía que ella estaba mintiendo, él la golpeó sumido en su ira. Pero para su sorpresa su puño la atravesó y ella desapareció.

...

─Trunks.─ llamó la pequeña desde el otro lado de la habitación, el nombrado sólo cerró sus ojos fuertemente y tapó sus oídos.

─Trunks.

Ella le siguió llamando una y otra vez.

─Todo es tu culpa.─ sentenció la pequeña señalándole con un dedo acusador. ─¿Por qué no mueres? ¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mí? Mientras que tu eres muy feliz como si no hubiera sucedido nada, yo sufro.

...

─¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué Trunks?! ¿POR QUÉ MAMÁ Y PAPÁ NO ME PRESTAN ATENCIÓN SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE HAGA?─ Gritaba de horma histérica la pequeña, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. ─¿Por qué sólo te miran a ti?

...

─¿Enserio te encuentras bien Trunks?─ preguntó Goten tímidamente.

─Si, los doctores dijeron que fue un milagro que sobreviviera a un accidente como ese, pero yo me siento bien. Al parecer murieron muchas personas, pero bueno yo supongo que habrán sido mis genes saiyajin los que me salvaron la vida.

─¿Y de verdad no recuerdas nada?

─Si, al parecer es un efecto post-traumático. Y no es sólo el accidente, al parecer muchos otros recuerdos que no tenían nada que ver han desaparecido, por lo que mi mente está un poco confusa.

...

─Llámame Flor─ exclamó la pequeña y entusiasmada Bra desbordando felicidad con una sonrisa más brillante que el sol en su rostro. Ella vestía un disfraz de flor, el cual exhibía con orgullo dando vueltas para que pudiera apreciar cada detalle del hermoso traje que su madre había mandado a hacer sólo para ella, lleno de lentejuelas rojas en los pétalos y verdes en el tallo.

─Es un lindo vestido Bra─ admitió su hermano mayor viéndola de arriba a abajo.

─¡Soy Flor!─ exclamó la pequeña haciendo un puchero, amenazando con soltar lágimas.

─Está bien Flor─ dijo complaciéndola para evitar que hiciera un berrinche a mitad de la calle y siguieron caminando hacia el teatro de la ciudad donde la niña tendría un acto de la escuela, pero jamás llegaron al acto.

...

Entonces despertó.

Se sentía algo cansado y adolorido. Así como cuando entrenar con su padre, lo cual era raro considerando que se acababa de terminar su letargo.

─¡Trunks!─ El nombrado apenas pudo reaccionar al escuchar su nombre ya que su madre se había lanzado sobre él apretándolo en un estrecho abrazo, parecía que se aferraba a su hijo como si en cualquier instante fuera a desaparecer. En ese momento sintió algo mojándole la camisa, eran las lágrimas de su madre.

─Mamá…─ susurró algo aturdido por el repentino abrazo. ─¿Qué sucedió?

Ante la pregunta Bulma se tensa. Su corazón se encoje, mientras que una sensación de vacío se asienta en su pecho dolorosamente.

...

─Mamá, papá. Soy yo Bra, su hija. ¿Por qué no me escuchan? ¿Por qué no me miran? ¿Por qué me ignoran? ¿Acaso me odian? ¿Hice algo malo?

En ese momento lo recordó todo. Ella era Bra, su hermana.

* * *

Frase: Pase lo que pase, la muerte no es el final. Lucien Celine en La Serpiente y el Arco Iris (1986)

Palabra: Muerte

Vídeo: Una canción de una caja de música

Imagen: Una niña vestida como de circo

Mi primer fanfic en este fandom y no lo sé, no sé que pensar realmente. Me ha gustado la experiencia de pasar de una simple lectora a escritora, sobre todo porque estoy contribuyendo al fandom que me inició al mundo del anime y de los fanfics. Pero respecto a la historia en si no sé que pensar.

En fin agradecería infinitamente los reviews, para poder mejorar. Gracias por leer!


End file.
